The Little Genie In The Garden/Part 4
Later on in Tapper's tavern, Empath was talking about Farmer's genie to the village bartender, who was glad to be back in his normal clothes. Smurfette was with Empath that night at the tavern, with Duncan McSmurf sitting at the counter listening. "All Gourdy wanted to do was to please his master, but unfortunately everything he does ends up not pleasing him at all," Empath said. "Well, I certainly wasn't pleased to appear in those funny servant clothes right next to Tapper serving food to Farmer, Empath," Smurfette said. "Farmer really wasn't expecting either of you to show up appearing as you did, Smurfette," Empath said. Duncan laughed. "It's too bad that I wasn't smurfing in Farmer's place at that moment, lassie." "So you must be feeling what Farmer's feeling right now, that with all the power he's smurfing with this genie, that he'd rather have the simple life that he's been used to," Tapper said. "This smurf understands that he never asked for a genie to now be a part of his life, just as this smurf never asked to be born with these minds-eye abilities that are a part of this smurf's life, Tapper," Empath said. "He just doesn't know how good he's smurfing it now, laddie," Duncan said. "But the real question now is, what is Farmer is going to smurf with a genie at his disposal?" Tapper said. "If all he wants to do is help Farmer in the least little thing that could please him, then Farmer should let him smurf whatever help he could offer." "This smurf had a talk with the genie, and so far he's agreed that the least little thing he could do for Farmer is to just do basic cleaning chores around the house," Empath said. "I don't know about this, Empath," Smurfette said. "You think letting this genie smurf with Farmer is really a good thing?" "Gourdy really doesn't have anybody but us to relate to, Smurfette," Empath said. "If trying to be a servant to Farmer will give him any purpose in his life, not to mention somebody who will even listen to him, then Gourdy should consider this village his home." "Well...as long as I don't have to appear before Farmer in servant clothes bringing him food again, I guess that I can smurf with it," Smurfette said. "Personally, this smurf wouldn't mind seeing you in the servant clothes again, Smurfette, just for this smurf to see how beautiful you would look in them," Empath said. "If you're going to be that way, Empath, maybe I should ask a favor from Farmer's genie and have you appear in servant clothes just so I can smurf you wearing them for my pleasure," Smurfette said with a smirk. "You're always looking for some excuse to see this smurf without a shirt on, Smurfette," Empath responded in kind. "Just as you're always looking for an excuse to deny every Smurf that same pleasure, Empath," Smurfette said. "This smurf doesn't sense that every Smurf in the village wants to gaze at this smurf like some object in the same way that you do," Empath said. "Don't think I haven't been noticing where your eyes have been smurfing every time that we're together, Empath," Smurfette said. "All the same, you're going to have to dress this smurf down with your own hands if you want to see this smurf wearing less, Smurfette," Empath said. "You're just begging for me to do that, aren't you?" Smurfette said. "Well, I certainly am not looking forward to appearing again in those clothes should I ever be called to smurf anybody their drinks, Empath," Tapper said. "If any male Smurf wants to appear topless for Smurfette's pleasure alone, that's their smurfness...I would rather be clothed in the robes of righteousness for all my fellow Smurfs to see." "Spoilsport!" Empath and Smurfette both said together to Tapper. "If that's the way our dear boy wants to dress himself, then that's his decision," Duncan said. "I just can't wait for the day that a pretty lassie will make him smurf otherwise." Tapper snorted at that thought. "It will certainly be a long while for that to become a reality, my good Duncan." ----- The following day, Sassette went out into the fields to see Farmer working the ground with his hoe all by himself. "Hi there, Farmer," Sassette greeted. "Where's Gourdy?" "I asked him to clean my house today, Sassette," Farmer answered. "I figured that he wouldn't be smurfing me any trouble if he just stayed home." "It's too bad he couldn't smurf you much help out here with your work, Farmer," Sassette said. "I only wish that I could be his master." "If there's any Smurf that I would wish to be Gourdy's new master, it would be Empath, but even he doesn't seem to smurf any use for him," Farmer said. "And I simply don't trust the other Smurfs apart from Empath to be smurfing any better care of the little guy." "Then maybe he's better off with you, if all you want him to do is just the chores around your house," Sassette said. "It's funny how every Smurf in the village thinks that I'm a lucky Smurf for having a genie and yet I don't feel so lucky," Farmer said. Suddenly they heard a scream as Smurfette ran into Farmer's fields. "Farmer, take a smurf inside your house...it smurfs to be haunted!" she cried out. "Haunted?" Farmed exclaimed. He feared the worst and ran to his house as quickly as he could. Inside he could see a mop mopping his floor, a scrub brush doing his laundry inside a big wash tub, and a whisk beating out the dust in his curtains. "Sweet mother of Smurf, what is smurfing on here...," Farmer began to say when he slipped on some soapy water near the door of his house and slid into the wash tub where the scrub brush and the whisk were giving him such a thorough cleaning that he couldn't make them stop doing. "Stop that...Gourdy...help...!" Gourdy was at the door of Farmer's house carrying in a load of firewood with his magical powers when he saw that his master was in trouble. "Don't worry, Master...I'll save you," Gourdy said, instantly dropping the firewood. He waved his hands together and said, "Casaba cadodah". Suddenly the whisk, the scrub brush, and the mop became inanimate. "Oh, Master, how could I be so careless?" Gourdy said as he rushed toward the wash tub to get Farmer out of the soapy water. "Here, let me help you." Farmer struggled to get himself out of the wash tub, flinging Gourdy away from him. He tried to say something, but instead sneezed. "Oh, we'll have to get you out of those wet clothes," Gourdy said. He waved his hands together again and said, "Cadodah casaba". Instantly, Farmer appeared out of the tub, this time dressed in the manner of an Arabian sultan. Farmer looked at himself wearing the new clothes. "Ooooh...can't you do anything right?" he growled. This made Gourdy so sad that he started to break down and cry. "Oh, I'm such a failure. I really don't deserve to be a genie." "That's all right there, Gourdy," Farmer said, his voice softening a bit. "I didn't mean to be so hard on you like that." "Really?" Gourdy said. "Oh, thank you, Master...I promise that I'll do better from now on. Ask me for anything, and I will prove that I can do it." "Well, my crops could sure be using a bit of rain...," Farmer began to say. "Oh, consider it done, Master," Gourdy said, sounding eager to help. He waved his hands together and said, "Cadodah casabah". Instantly they could hear the sound of thunder and see the sky darken as a rainstorm broke out over the village. However, Gourdy could see that a lightning bolt had struck the roof of Farmer's house, causing rain to fall through the roof right on top of his master's head. "Oops...well, I guess I overdid it a little," Gourdy said a bit sheepishly. Farmer seemed like he was at the end of his patience with Gourdy as he balled his fists together. "I wish that I have never found that stupid gourd," he shouted. Gourdy realized that this was a wish that he had to grant his master. "Consider it done, my master," he said sadly as he hung his head in shame. He waved his hands together and said, "Cadodah casabah", and the next moment he and his gourd were gone. "But wait...what about the rain?" Farmer asked. There was no response but just another lightning bolt that came down from the sky, this time striking the dam. Handy's leak detector went off, alerting him to get a team of strong Smurfs to get the dam sealed off as quickly as possible before the village was flooded. Empath and Polaris were working together to use their telekinetic abilities to keep the dam as stable as possible while Handy and his emergency crew worked to seal up the breaks. "The pressure is building up from the amount of water that is rising behind the dam from the rainfall, Empath," Polaris reported. "Hopefully we will give the crew enough time to seal up the breaks, Polaris," Empath said. "But we may have to consider the possibility of evacuating the village if Papa Smurf is not able to find a way to stop this rainfall from creating a flash flood," Polaris said. "But this shouldn't even be happening...unless it's something that was created by magic, like Farmer's genie," Empath said. "Given what this one has heard from you about Farmer's genie, then we should expect the worst and prepare for the need of evacuation, Empath," Polaris said. "This smurf would agree with you, Polaris," Empath said, straining as hard as he could to keep the dam stable. ----- Meanwhile, within the village itself, Brainy ran into Papa Smurf, who was outside his laboratory trying to use a measuring device for the amount of rainfall. "Papa Smurf, you've got to do something or the entire village will be flooded," Brainy cried out. "I've tried everything, Brainy, but my spells have no effect on this storm," Papa Smurf said. "We'll have to evacuate the village." "Evacuate the village?!?" Brainy exclaimed. "But...but...but, Papa Smurf..." "There's no time for discussion! Sound the alarm!" Papa Smurf shouted. Brainy quickly rushed to ring the village bell, which in turn made Crazy sound off his own evacuation alarm to signal every Smurf to leave the village at once. Every Smurf grabbed their raincoats ahd hats and headed into the forest together for safety. Papa Smurf and Sassette went to make sure every Smurf's house was empty when they saw Farmer was still inside his own house, watching the rain fall through his roof. "Hey, Farmer, didn't you hear Crazy Smurf's alarm? It's time for us to leave the village," Sassette said. "This whole thing is all my fault," Farmer groaned. "Your fault? What do you mean?" Papa Smurf asked. "I wanted Gourdy to smurf a little rain on my crops, and so he smurfed up this rainstorm in order to please me," Farmer said. "So that's why my magic spells wouldn't work," Papa Smurf said. "Farmer, you must get Gourdy to stop this rainfall at once." "I wish that I could, Papa Smurf," Farmer said. "But alas, I made a wish that I never found the gourd that he smurfed in, and now he's gone forever." Papa Smurf sighed. "Then there really is no hope left for us." "Wait a minute, Farmer," Sassette said. "If you wished to have never found the gourd in your garden, maybe the gourd is still there." "It's possible that you can find it again, Farmer," Papa Smurf said. "Otherwise, what do we have to lose but our village?" "By smurf, maybe you're right," Farmer said. He quickly rushed out into the fields to see if he could find the gourd plant in his smurfmelon patch. Empath joined the other three Smurfs at the same location. "We're not able to keep the village dam stable for long, Papa Smurf," Empath reported. "Polaris is trying to delay the flood for as long as possible, but we have no idea how successful he will be in accomplishing that." "We're hoping that Farmer will find that gourd again so that the genie will be able to stop the rain, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "Look, Farmer, there it is," Sassette pointed out. Farmer saw the plant, and attached to its vine was a gourd. He quickly pulled the gourd off the vine, and suddenly a swirling purple mist appeared, from which emerged Gourdy. "Oh, Master, you came back for me," Gourdy said, sounding grateful. "Does this mean that you forgive me?" "Yup, that I do be forgiving you," Farmer said. "Now I want you to stop this rain." "Oh, with pleasure," Gourdy said, pleased to be able to do something. He waved his hands together and said, "Casaba cadodah". And instantly the skies began to clear and everything became peaceful and sunny again. "Why, that's amazing," Papa Smurf exclaimed. "Well, Gourdy, at last there be something that you be doing right," Farmer said. "Does this mean that I can stay with you forever and ever?" Gourdy asked. Farmer thought about that for a minute. "Well...there is just one thing that I want you to do for me." "What is it, Master?" Gourdy asked. "I'll do anything...anything!" "Just don't be doing anything for me...I simply can't stand the excitement," Farmer said, folding his arms. "Oh, you're the best master in the world," Gourdy said as he leaped into Farmer's arms and gave him a kiss of gratitude. Papa Smurf chuckled at the sight. "Well, this smurfs like the beginning of a beautiful friendship." "Maybe just having a companion will be enough to please Farmer, Papa Smurf," Empath said, sharing the same feeling. Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Little Genie In The Garden chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles